Archibald Henderson
|death_date= |birth_place= Colchester, Fairfax County, Virginia |death_place= Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= Congressional Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Archibald Henderson.jpg |caption= 5th Commandant of the Marine Corps (1820-1859) |nickname= "Grand old man of the Marine Corps" |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Marine Corps |serviceyears= 1806-1859 |rank= Colonel (Brevet Brigadier General) |commands= Commandant of the Marine Corps |unit= |battles= War of 1812 Indian wars Mexican-American War }} Archibald Henderson (January 21, 1783 – January 6, 1859) was the longest-serving Commandant of the Marine Corps, serving from 1820 to 1859. His name is learned by all recruits at Marine recruit training (Boot Camp) to be known as the "Grand old man of the Marine Corps," serving in the United States Marine Corps for 53 years. Biography Born in Colchester, Fairfax County, Virginia to successful merchant Alexander Henderson, Archibald Henderson was commissioned a second lieutenant in the Marine Corps on 4 June 1806 and served aboard [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]] during his famous victories in the War of 1812. He participated in several shipboard engagements and was decorated for bravery. He was brevetted a major in 1814. From 16 September 1818 to 2 March 1819, Henderson was the acting Commandant. On 17 October 1820, at the age of 37, LtCol Henderson was appointed as the Commandant of the Marine Corps. He served in this position for a little over 38 years — the longest of any officer to hold that position. Henderson is credited with thwarting attempts by President Andrew Jackson to combine the Marine Corps with the Army in 1829. Instead, Congress passed the Act for the Better Organization of the Marine Corps in 1834, ensuring the Marines would remain part of the United States Department of the Navy. He was promoted to colonel the same year. He went into the field as Commandant during the Indian campaigns in Florida and Georgia during 1836 and 1837, and was promoted brevet brigadier general in 1843 for his actions during these campaigns. Tradition holds that he pinned a note to his door that read, "Gone to Florida to fight the Indians. Will be back when the war is over." Marines also fought during the Mexican-American War during his tenure as Commandant. The sword presented to Henderson upon completion of the action was inscribed with the words, "From the Halls of Montezuma, to the Shores of Tripoli" giving the opening words to the Marines' hymn. General Henderson died suddenly on 6 January 1859. He is buried in the Congressional Cemetery. According to Marine lore, the Colonel Commandant had attempted to will his home — actually government-provided quarters in which he had lived for 38 years — to his heirs, having forgotten that they were government owned. [[USS Henderson (AP-1)|USS Henderson (AP-1)]], and Henderson Hall Barracks were named for him. See also * Commandant of the Marine Corps * List of Historically Important U.S. Marines Notes References :This article incorporates public domain text and image from the official USMC biography. * * Further reading * * Category:1783 births Category:1859 deaths Category:People from Fairfax County, Virginia Category:United States Marine Corps Commandants Category:American military personnel of the War of 1812 Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Burials at the Congressional Cemetery Category:Conflicts in 1805 Category:United States Marine Corps in the 18th and 19th centuries